BFFs With the Son of Death
by DanCeLaUgHLovE
Summary: This is a fan fiction about Nico di Angelo and a girl named Macey. Nico is one of my favorite characters in the Percy Jackson series. This fan fiction is rated K -T for some violence. In this story, Nico and Macey have to work out their differences to defeat certain evils. Will there be romance, betrayal, happy endings?
1. New girl?

**Author's Note: This is my very first fan fiction so please bear with me through my learning experience. I do not own any of the characters in any of the Percy Jackson books. This writing is rated K+. Thank you for reading guys! Reviews would be appreciated. Well, here it goes. **

Nico's POV

Nico watched the Poseidon table with interest. He was watching Percy's new sister talk and laugh with him. Gods, he wanted to meet her. A quick recap of what had happened the night before when this girl showed up.

Begin epic Flashback.

Everyone was eating dinner when Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, came running up to the dining pavilion. Connor had been doing a border patrol when he saw a figure running toward the magical barrier. He had assumed that the figure was a mortal. That was when the much larger figure came into view. As the small figure came closer he realized that it was a girl. The larger figure behind her? The "biggest, gnarliest cyclops ever" as Connor put it. Now, this cyclops wasn't the friendly Tyson cyclops, this was the kind of cyclops that would eat you in a heart beat if he could get his hands on you. Well, the girl was running from this thing but it was slowly gaining on her. The girl was almost to the border when she stumbled and fell over a root. The cyclops loomed over her. She tried to get up. Her leg was bent in a weird way that was definitely not natural. The cyclops reached down to pick her up. She drew a sword, which Connor hadn't even noticed when he thought she was a mortal. She slashed the cyclops's fingers and crawled even closer to the magical border. Then, finally, Connor snapped out of his state of shock. He sprinted over the boundary and scooped her up. When he got her across the border, he laid her down and ran to get help. Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and Connor went back to the spot where she had been set. She lay motionless, covered in blood. Chiron instructed Percy to put her up on his back and galloped to the Big House to the infirmary. She was set on the table and some Apollo kids rushed busily around her attending to her wounds. Her golden brown hair was matted with blood, her tanned skin was littered with cuts and bruises. Some ambrosia and nectar were forced down her throat and about ten minutes later she woke with a jolt. Percy looked at her and introduced himself, along with Annabeth, Connor, and Chiron.

She paled when she saw Chiron, "Y-you're a horse?"

Chiron corrected her, "Actually, I am a-"

He was cut short. The girl interrupted him, "A centaur. I know."

Everyone in the room looked shocked at the fact that she knew Chiron was a centaur. Usually when a new camper shows up, they freak out when Chiron tells them that he is a centaur. This girl already knew that he was a centaur.

Percy broke the silence, "So, what's your name?"

The girl paused, "My name? My name is Macey."

Percy looked at her. He studied her features. She had golden brown, medium length hair, tan skin, and green eyes. Wait! Green Eyes?! As if on cue, a green swirling trident appeared above the girl's head. She looked up at it.

"Y-you... wha-... sist-?" Percy stammered.

Annabeth pitched in, "What my idiot boyfriend means is that you're his sister." She smiled when she said this.

Macey looked excited, "Poseidon, he's your dad too?"

Percy nodded. "How do you know that Poseidon is your dad?"

She replied, "He is the one who told me how to find this place. And the trident kinda gave it away"

All of the people in the room nodded.

Percy inquired, "How old are you?"

Macey answered, "I'm 14."

Percy got excited. "Sweet! I've got a little sister!"

End flashback.

Nico was snapped out of his flashback when he heard Percy's voice.

"Nico. Nico!"

"Wha-?" Nico came back to reality. He blushed when he saw Macey.

"Dude, I was trying to introduce you to my little sister Macey!" Percy told Nico.  
>Macey smiled and waved at Nico when Percy said her name.<p>

Nico couldn't help it. He smiled back, and it must have been awkward because Macey laughed at him.

**Yay! Finished! Very first chapter. Please comment if you like it. If not, I will not continue. Thank you guys! 730 words! Ahh I'm really excited! =] THANKS!  
><strong>


	2. Beat By a Girl?

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read (so far no one, but thank you to anyone who is or is in the process of reading). Let me know if you like it or if I should give up. Please comment if you would like me to continue. P.S. I'm gonna write this chapter in 1st person. Let me know if you like it better.**

Macey's POV

The first thing that went through my mind when I met Percy's friend Nico was: hmm this kid looks different. I can't decide if it's a good different or a bad different. I smiled and waved at him when Percy, my new brother, introduced me to Nico. Nico seemed kind of shocked that I had actually smiled at him. He awkwardly smiled back at me and waved. I laughed. I had a pretty good feeling that this guy was gonna be my friend even though we hadn't talked at all yet.

I'd been at camp for about four days before Percy would let me leave the cabin without him. I went to the dining pavilion and sat there thinking about the past few days. I had just discovered I was a demigod daughter of one of the most major gods. I had a brother I never even knew about. I was almost killed by a dang cyclops. While I was thinking, I must have dozed off because after what seemed to be like three seconds, Percy had sat next to me and was talking.

"-at camp?" Percy asked.

"What was that you said Percy?" I asked, slightly embarrassed at my lack of focus.

Percy rolled his eyes at me. "I said, 'How do you like it here at camp'"?

I thought for a minute. "So far it's pretty fun. I like the lake and sword arena a lot."

Percy's answer to that was a frustrated mumble about how I had beat him once already when I had only been here for three days. I laughed at him. He smiled at me with his green eyes twinkling happily. We ate our dinner in silence, not uncomfortable but just a nice silence. We gave our offering to our father and he asked if I would return to the cabin with him. I told him I would catch up with him later and that he didn't need to worry.

After dinner, I went to the sword arena. I had a plain old celestial bronze sword, but it felt special to me. It made me feel more at peace with myself. I trained hard. I sliced and hacked at the practice dummy. I practiced rolling out of the way when I was on the defensive. With my sword, I was completely oblivious to anything else. I sliced at the neck of the dummy and finally thrust my sword through into the gap under the dummy's helmet. Suddenly, the air around me felt colder. I pulled my sword out of the dummy and spun around. I found my sword at the neck of none other than Nico di Angelo. He looked sort of stunned at the fact that he had a ratty old celestial bronze sword at his throat. He then looked up at me with his black eyes.

Nico said, "Hey, uh Macey. Could you please, maybe, put your sword down?"

I hadn't even noticed it was still there. I lowered my sword and asked him, "What are you doing here?"

He answered, "Well, I heard from Percy that you're pretty good with a sword so I thought maybe we could you know, practice a little." He said this with a smirk on his face.

As I readied myself to fight him, I asked, "Wouldn't it be a little embarrassing if I beat you?"

As a reply, he ran at me. I blocked his every move. I could tell he was going easy at first, but as we progressed, he started to put a little more power into his swings. I kicked him in the stomach when he wasn't paying attention and he staggered back. He fell over and in seconds, I had one foot on his chest and my sword found its way back to his throat.

"Not bad, girly," he smirked.

I brought my foot and sword up. I held out my hand to help him up, he took it somewhat reluctantly. He looked at me with a studying gaze.

"Try this," he told me and handed me a pure black sword. I looked at it hesitantly. I grabbed the hilt and swung it around me. I hacked at the practice dummy and took off its head in a few blows.

"Wow," I said. "What kind of sword is this?"

Nico answered back, "Stygian iron."

I handed him back the beautiful black sword and looked at my watch. It read 10:55 pm. Percy would be worried if I didn't get back soon. Nico told me goodnight and we both went to our cabins. I have to say, practicing my sword skills with Nico was pretty fun.

**A/N: Done! Thank you Jayrfeather and Meow-Im-a-Cat! I hope you guys keep reading and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It is exactly 787 words. This is chapter two and there will be more.**


	3. Nervous About Tomorrow

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again. I'm really hoping you guys will comment more. I am seriously considering that maybe I don't want to continue unless you guys comment more. Hey, maybe I'm bluffing but I probably will continue anyway. Please, please, please comment more though guys! PLEASE! Thank you to my one follower, Caleo Shipper. Thanks again to jayfeather10 for adding my story to your favorites. I hope you guys comment again sometime soon. Thanks. Now, ONWARD TO THE STORY! Oh, I almost forgot, I do not own any of the characters from the Percy Jackson series. **

Nico's POV

I can't believe that she actually beat me last night. I looked at my stomach the next morning when I woke up. I had a giant bruise right smack in the middle of my stomach from where Macey had kicked me. Dang, that girl could use a sword. I was kinda a little scared by the fact that tomorrow, we were playing Capture the Flag and she might not end up on my team and beat me in front of the whole camp. The reason I say that she would publicly humiliate me is because I always get put on defense and guard the flag with my mad sword skills. I went to my first camp activity; it was archery. Unfortunately, I got stuck with a bunch of Apollo kids and I looked like a fool. Next, was swords. I practiced really hard just in case Macey wasn't on my team. I practiced against Clarisse, daughter of Ares. I was so nervous that I actually beat her. After sword training was lunch. I didn't eat anything, but I watched Macey and Percy eat. Wow, Macey had more food than Percy did. She then got up and ran to her next activity. Percy sat there by himself and I went over to talk to him.

"So," I asked, "did Macey tell you about last night?"

Percy looked puzzled, "No. What did you do to her? She's not hurt is she?"

Nico looked embarrassed, "Na man. I trained with her last night and she totally kicked my butt." I lifted up my shirt a little to show him the bruise she gave me.

Percy swallowed down a laugh. I could tell he wanted to say, 'I told you she was good with a sword, but you didn't listen did you?' I don't know that those would have been Percy's exact words, but they had to be pretty close.

"Wow, Nico you better hope that she is on your team tomorrow." Percy laughed.

I shot him one of my famous "Son of Hades, death glares" and walked off to my next camp activities. The rest of the day went by really quickly. I was too busy thinking about how not to die of embarrassment tomorrow if she, er, almost killed me. After dinner, I was headed back to my cabin when I noticed Percy and Macey sitting on the edge of the lake. I shadow traveled to underneath a tree and listened to them. Percy was telling her about his powers over water and that she should try to control the water soon too. Percy made a wall of water form in front of them and told Macey that she would need to channel her thoughts if she wanted to control the beautiful, blue liquid. Macey told him that she would try soon. Then, Annabeth walked up to them and Macey told them that she would give them some time alone. With that, Macey got up and walked toward her cabin.

After she had passed me, I came out of the shadows toward her. I caught up to her and said hi. She jumped and spun around. Apparently I was too close when I said hi because when she turned around, we ended up nose to nose. She backed up and apologized for running into me. My gods, she looked seriously pretty in the moonlight.

"Have you ever played capture the flag before?" I asked her.

Macey thought for a second. "Nope. Can't say I ever have."

I looked at her beautiful, ocean colored eyes and said, "Well, I hope that we'll be on the same team."

Macey smiled and said, "I would like that."

**There. Finished with chapter three. I hope you guys like it. Please review and follow! Let me know if you like it or hate it; or maybe even... LOVE IT?! I don't know. Thanks guys! Sorry not a very long chapter.**


	4. Capture the Flag

**A/N: Thank you to all my viewers! As of now (the exact time I am writing this chapter) I have exactly 94 views. Yay! I hope you guys like this story. This is chapter four. I still don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

Macey's POV

I woke up the next morning early. It was 5:00 am and I didn't have to try very hard not to wake Percy up. Since I came to camp, Percy had had Annabeth put up a new wall in the middle of the large cabin. Percy had said that since I was a fourteen year old girl, I needed my privacy. Annabeth got me a bedroom, a living room, and a bathroom. I even had my own backdoor. Percy had all of those things too and we had a door that led from my living room to his. I went into my bathroom and I put my hair up. I didn't even bother to brush my hair, I threw it up into a messy bun and went back into my bedroom. I pulled on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black sweats. I strapped on my sword and headed out at around 5:15. I know what you're probably thinking; It's so early, where are you even gonna go? Well, I was headed off into the woods to find the perfect place to put my team's flag when we played capture the flag tomorrow. I found a spot surrounded by trees with an island that was a circle that was about 25 feet. Gosh, I hope Nico's on my team.

I was finished setting up a couple of traps to capture the other campers on the other team. And I started heading to breakfast. Since we were playing a game of capture the fag and we were gonna try to beat the crud out of each other, Mr. D let us sit with whoever we wanted, even if they weren't in our cabin. Percy headed over to the Athena table to sit with Annabeth. Since I still didn't really have any friends, I stayed at the Poseidon table. Connor and Travis Stoll came over to sit with me and so did Nico. We talked a little bit about Capture the Flag and that we hoped we would all be on the same team. I liked Connor ever since he had saved me, not like I like liked him but as a friendl. Connor and Travis were sitting across from me and asking me if I was in on a prank they were gonna pull on the Demeter cabin. I was about to say yes, when a couple of guys from the Apollo cabin came over to my table. Nico scooted a little closer to me and I got goose bumps. I felt good with him closer to me even though he practically radiated coldness.

Nico's POV (this is still the same situation, just through Nico's perspective)

Jake and Brandon from the Apollo cabin started walking toward Macey, Connor, Travis, and I. Jake slid over on the opposite side of Macey.

"Hey girly," he said, "I'm Jake and that's Brandon. The pleasure's all yours."

Macey looked at me, then at Jake. "Hi, Jake and Brandon. I'm Macey. And I'm not exactly sure that you know the meaning of pleasure."

Jake laughed that off. "No need to play hard to get, Mace."

Macey turned and smiled at me like she was plotting an evil trick. Then, she turned back to the two boys sitting next to her. I saw one of her hands slide to her belt, to a dagger that I had never noticed before. I tried not to laugh.

"Come here Brandon. Let's see if you can kiss," she said.

Brandon looked shocked for a minute, then laughed and walked over to her. As soon as he was close enough to her, Macey pulled out her dagger with lightning speed and put it to Brandon's throat.

"Now, I suggest that the two of you leave me alone for the time being," she hissed through her clenched teeth. Brandon gulped and Jake just smiled cunningly.

Jake said, "Fine. We'll leave for now, but don't think that I won't be back." He winked and left.

Connor and Travis were laughing, and I didn't notice it, but I was glaring in the direction of the two guys.

"Hey, Nico, it's okay," Macey said. Then she smiled evilly again, "I have a plan to get them to leave me alone for a while."

I replied, "I like where this is going." I smiled when she winked at me. The rest of the day until lunch went by really fast. The reason for that is because I was really anxious about capture the flag, which was after lunch. Mr. D announced the teams during lunch. The team leaders were Percy, obviously, and so was Annabeth, also not surprisingly. Then the moment of truth. YES! I was on the same team as Macey. Macey shot me a smile from the Poseidon table. Oh my gods! What were the odds?! Brandon and Jake were on the other team.

After lunch, Percy had our team meet at the Poseidon cabin. Macey and I were put on defense alone. Percy winked at me when he said that. He must have been able to tell that I liked Macey a lot. I just glared at him though to try to keep down a blush. Macey shot me a happy look and I smiled at her. I could tell she had something planned. After the meeting, Macey told me to follow her. We left through the front door with everyone else then she led me around the back of the cabin to a door that was painted sea foam green. She opened it and we ended up in a beautiful room full of white furniture with the walls painted the same color as the door. It looked so... Macey.

"So this is the living room that Annabeth made you?" I asked admiring the room.

Macey rolled her eyes, "Yeah. But that's not relevant."

I smiled slyly at her, "Oh. Than what is?"

Macey laughed, "Ha. It's about those two freakazoids that talked to me at breakfast."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, them..."

"Yup," she replied, "It's time. We're gonna sooo get them."

Now I was interested, "How is that?"

Macey explained, "I asked Annabeth to put Jake and Brandon on offense and have them be the first to find the flag. We are so gonna take them out."

"Ha, yeah we are." I laughed.

The game started in fifteen minutes so I just hung out in Macey's side of the cabin. Macey went to her room to change and came back like two minutes later wearing a pair of worn, black skinny jeans and a black, pull-over hoodie. She told me that we should both be wearing black for her plan to work, but that I didn't need to change because that's what I wear anyway. We headed into Percy's side of the cabin and told him to come on because the games were starting soon.

It was getting darker and we headed into the part of the woods that Macey had picked to put the flag. We set it up and she told me to follow her. We walked about fifteen feet behind the flag and we laid down on the dark grass. We waited for the horn to blow that signaled the beginning of the game. It blew and we heard nothing after that. In about five minutes Macey pointed to something in the trees. At first I didn't see anything, but then two figures in helmets with blue plumes came out of the trees. They smiled and started to walk toward our flag. They took off their helmets and I recognized them as Brandon and Jake. Macey motioned for me to stay down and she got up. She walked slowly toward them. They didn't see her until she was right behind the flag and they were about a yard from the flag.

She drew her sword and sneered, "You better be a good sword fighter or you're screwed. Nico!"

When she called me, I stood up and shadow traveled into Macey's shadow.

"Whatever, just give us the flag, Mace, and we won't have any issues," Brandon said.

"Not a chance, guys," Macey replied.

Brandon and Jake charged us. I blocked every blow that Brandon threw at me. Jake slashed at Macey and she ducked. She swiped at his feet and made his pants into shorts. Jake slashed his sword at her face and put a cut across her cheek. I was furious now. I cut Brandon across the stomach and started to go to aid Macey. Brandon was on the ground and I just stood there a few yards away, watching Macey battle it out with Jake. She kicked him in the gut, he fell to the dirt and she stood over him. He kicked her feet out from under her and she fell. He took her sword and headed toward the flag. Macey stuck out her hand and the streams around her swelled up. Jake stood in one spot, shocked at the sight around him.

"Nico," she gasped, "Come here! Now!"

I followed her directions and ran over to her. She put one arm around my waist while her other arm was out controlling the water. I usually don't like it when people touch me, but it felt okay when Macey did it. Suddenly, Macey jerked her hand up and the water crashed down around us. I was amazed at the fact that neither of us were wet. The flag was still standing but Jake and Brandon were washed away. When everything around us was dry again. I heard the horn blow that signaled the end of the game. Yeah! We won! I looked at Macey and she was smiling at me. I must have looked like an idiot because my mouth was hanging open and I was looking at her funny. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I stood stunned for a minute, then returned the hug.

**The end... of chapter four that is. I hope you all like it. This chapter was really long! Yay, 1,681 words. Please comment and tell me if you like it. PLEASE! Thanks, guys! Oh, I'm still not done with the story, so stay tuned.**


	5. The Hunters Are Coming To Town

**A/N: Ok, so I really, really, really love all of your guys' reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH! The reviews are what motivate me to write. I am writing a second chapter today partially because of your reviews and partially because the 49ers game is on and I'm afraid to watch the outcome of it. So here I am for the second time today, and hey who knows maybe I'll write another one. I don't know though. Thanks guys!**

Percy's POV

Nico told me that my little sister had controlled the water in the streams around her flag and that she had made Jake and Brandon totally wash away. I was surprised that my little sister had done that. Man, the two of them must have really ticked her off to get that much anger out of Macey. We went to campfire that night and everyone was staring at Macey. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed through the air and into a tree right above Travis's head. We all turned to face the direction that the arrow came from. My mouth dropped open. Oh.. crud... the hunters of Artemis were here led by none other than Thalia Grace. Everyone started mumbling and rolling their eyes. Chiron stepped up.

"Thalia, how are you and your hunters?" Chiron asked.

Thalia stepped up, "We are well, Chiron."

Chiron inquired, "You haven't told us you were coming. Why are you here?"

Thalia answered curtly, "We were in the area."

"Well," Chiron said, "everyone welcome the Hunters of Artemis."

I started clapping slowly and everyone started to follow my lead.

The rest of the night went by slowly. The campers mingled with the hunters and a couple cabins had parties. I'm not too into parties, so I left and went to bed. Macey, however, went to a party at the Hermes cabin. She had me take all of her nice possessions back to the cabin. She took off toward the cabin with Nico on her heals.

Macey's POV

I went to the party at the Hermes cabin. It was pretty fun. While at the party, I met a little girl who was pretty tall with blue eyes, brownish blond hair that was all the way down her back, freckles, and tannish skin who was a hunter. She told me that her name was Persephone Sullivan and that she was eleven years old. I started talking to her and she said that she was a mortal who could see through the mist and that her parents could too, but that had gotten them in trouble and they had died due to a monster attack. Artemis had taken pity on the little orphan girl and asked her to join the hunters. I felt sad to hear the little girls' story because it reminded me of my family. I hadn't told anyone about my family. Not Percy, not Nico, not Chiron; nobody. After about three hours at the party, Nico and I left and I raced him to the Poseidon cabin. I, of course, won. At the cabin, I told Nico goodnight and went into my room through my back door. I looked around my beautiful room and smiled. I felt so at home in my cabin. It was my essence in a room. I went to my bathroom, showered, put on a pair of shorts and a tank top, threw my hair into a messy, wet braid, and went to sleep in my beautiful bedroom. This has been one of the most fun three months ever.

**YAY! The end of chapter 5. Sorry, this is a really short chapter and it might not be one of my best chapters. Thanks for reading guys! Oh, by the way, I really like to have my readers connect with the story, so one of the most dedicated fans I have, Jayfeather, got a character in my story: Persephone!**


	6. Secret

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my third chapter today and I really hope you guys like it. It is still far from finished. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews.**

Nico's POV

I woke up at around 6:30 the next morning. After the party last night, I could hardly sleep. I don't know why but I was just not tired. Anyway, I woke up and I went to the bathroom in my cabin. I sort of brushed my long, shaggy, black hair after I took a shower. I put on a fresh pair of black jeans, a black shirt, and some black sneakers. I went over to the Poseidon cabin after I was finished dressing. I went into Percy's room and looked around for him. He wasn't there, or in his room, or in the bathroom. I went into Macey's room and looked for him there. I went into her bathroom and living room. Where the heck was Percy? I slowly opened the door to Macey's room. Percy wasn't in there either. Since Macey was like my best friend and I hope she feels the same way about me, I decided to scare her. She was asleep and looked really peaceful when I got down like two inches from her face and screamed, "BOO!" Her eyes snapped open and apparently that really scared her because she punched me right in the eye. After she blinked a few times, and registered who I was, she sat up and looked at me like I was crazy.

"NICO DI ANGELO, I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" she practically yelled at me. I could tell she wasn't really mad, but I kinda felt bad that she had yelled at me. Gods Nico, don't screw up this friendship, it's the only one you've got aside from Percy and Annabeth.

"Sorry Nico," she said. "You really scared me though."

"Ha, it was pretty funny though," I laughed.

She shot me a glare that softened when I gave her a hurt look.

"But seriously Nico, why are you here?" she asked.

"Well," I started, "I _was_ looking for your dumb, big brother, but apparently he has somewhere to be this early in the morning."

"Nico, how early is it?" she asked me.

"Er... around 6:45," I mumbled.

She looked shocked, "Nico! It's a Saturday! Breakfast isn't until 8:30. What the heck are we supposed to do for the next two hours?"

"Erm, I don't know. You wanna talk?" I asked hesitantly.

"Umm, okay I guess..." She said uneasily. She motioned for me to sit on the other side of the bed. I sat down and looked at her.

"So," she started to ask. "What would you like to know."

"What about your family?" I asked.

She tensed up. I now knew that this was a touchy subject for her. She sighed.

"Macey, you're my best friend. You're gonna have to tell me sometime," I told her.

"Yeah. Okay. Fine. I'll tell you. My mom was a mortal, obviously, and she could see through the mist. When I was about six, this man came over to our house. He said he was a salesman for makeup, but my mom knew what he really was. That man was a monster. Before my mom opened the door for him, she ran to me, picked me up, and took me to the roof. She left me there and when I found my way down to our room, I found my mother's dead body and..." she trailed off. I saw a tear run down her face. She continued anyway. "and I called the police then ran away. I lived on my own until I was well, fourteen. I used to live in Montana actually, but I started getting impulses to cross the country toward Florida. Then, I started hearing a voice in my head. It was a man's voice and it kept telling me that it was my father. Eventually, after about five years, he told me that he was Poseidon, god of the sea. That's how I ended up here."

"Wow." I said. That's all I could say. She had a seriously traumatic childhood. I mean so did I, but I had Bianca.

She looked at me, "You're the first person I have ever told this secret to."

"Not even Percy knows this?!" I ask/yelled.

She laughed. "Nope. Not even Percy. And thanks for having me tell you this. I feel much better."

I smiled at her. She grabbed some stuff out of her drawer and left to take a shower. I thought for a minute about her life and then went to go watch TV in her living room. When she came out of the bathroom, she was wearing sea foam green shorts and a light pink t-shirt with her brown hair in a side braid. She seemed shocked that I was still here. She looked at the clock.

"Hey, we should go to breakfast soon." she told me.

I nodded, "Okay."

She put on a pair of white converse like mine, only white, and we headed to breakfast. We walked in silence to the dining pavilion.

**Ta-da! Chapter 6 guys! 919 words. I hope you like it and I hope you guys like Macey's past. Thank you for reading. Please comment and favorite and all that junk. Thank you so much for your support! :)**


End file.
